startrekgamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Star Trek Voyager Elite Force Weapons
Weapons of Star Trek Voyager Elite Force Phaser Initial ammo: 50 Primary shot ammo use: 1 Secondary shot ammo use: 1 Ammo per pick-up: Automatic Recharges Creator: Federation The Phaser is the standard weaponry for all away teams it has 2 firing modes. Primary Fire: A weak beam that takes a little while to kill an opponent does not consume as much battery Power though. Secondary Fire:The Phaser shoots out a stronger beam disintergrating anything it hits. Phaser Compression Rifle Initial ammo: 32 Primary shot ammo use: 1 Secondary shot ammo use: 8 Ammo per pick-up: 32 Creator: Federation The Phaser Compression Rifle is a Strong Federation type rifle it unlike its smaller counterpart has limited ammo but is also stronger it has two firing types. Primary Fire: Shoots a Compressed Beam out is stronger then the Phaser's beam. it shoots Quite Fast and requires some skill in aiming. Secondary Fire: Shoots out a shot taking up 2 ammo but like the phaser instantly disintegrates your foes. Infinity Modulator Initial ammo: 15 Primary shot ammo use: 1 Secondary shot ammo use: 3 '''Ammo per pick-up: 15 Creator: Seven of Nine/Federation The infinity modulator or I-mod is a weapon designed by Voyager crew member Seven of Nine and is used specifically against enemy Borg. The I-mod constantly changes its energy frequency So the Borg cannot Adapt to the energy Signatures. Primary Fire: The I-Mods Primary Fire shoots out a small purple beam with a fast firing rate. Secondary Fire:The I-mod's secondary fire mode operates similarly. It uses three rounds of ammunition and fires a bigger, blue beam of energy at a slower firing rate. Scavenger Rifle Initial ammo: 75 Primary shot ammo use: 1 Secondary shot ammo use: 5 Ammo per pick-up: 30 The Scavenger rifles is like a machine Gun/grenade launcher the small projectiles it shoots out do little damage. Primary Fire: The scavenger Rifle shoots out small projectiles. Secondary Fire: Shoots out a grenade's. Stasis Weapon Initial ammo: 15 Primary shot ammo use: 1 Secondary shot ammo use: 1 Ammo per pick-up: 15 Creator: Etherian Race The Stasis Weapon is a living weapon made by the Etherian Race Primary Fire:The stasis weapon's primary fire mode launches a spread beam projectile that causes a decent amount of damage. Secondary Fire:The Same as the Primary Fire but is much more wider spread also has a shooter range. Compound Grenade Launcher Initial ammo: 10 Primary shot ammo use: 1 Secondary shot ammo use: 1 Ammo per pick-up: 10 Creator: Federation The compound grenade launcher is an extremely powerful weapon It Fires Federation grenades Primary Fire:The primary fire mode launches a bouncing grenade projectile that ricochets off walls and floors. Secondary Fire:The grenade launcher's secondary fire mode lays a Mine device down and when anybody comes in proximity to it it explodes this only takes 1 unit of ammo. Tetryon Pulse Disruptor Initial ammo: 40 Primary shot ammo use: 1 Secondary shot ammo use: 2 Ammo per pick-up: 40 Creator:Hirogen The tetryon pulse disruptor is Elite Force's second machine gun-like weapon. The weapon launches phased tetryons which are little green beams. Primary Fire: The tetryon pulse disruptor shoots out little green beams at a fast rate one shot is not very effective but due to its firing speed is quite a good weapon. Secondary Fire: The tetryon pulse disruptor's secondary fire mode shoots much slower and just shoots a single burst but the projectiles have the ability to bounce off walls . Photon Burst Initial ammo: 6 Primary shot ammo use: 1 Secondary shot ammo use: 2 Ammo per pick-up: 6 Creator: Federation The photon burst operates like a traditional first-person shooter rocket launcher.and is the most powerful weapon in the game. Primary Fire:shoots out a photon Secondary Fire:The photon burst's secondary attack fires a more devastating projectile at the cost of two photons Ammo units. Arc Welder Initial ammo: 40 Primary shot ammo use: 1 Secondary shot ammo use: 5 Ammo per pick-up: 40 Creator:unknown The Arc welder is one of the strongest weapons in the game.and is found on the level Dreadnought. Primary Fire:Fires a Highly damaging Beam of electricity. Secondary Fire:The arc welder's secondary fire mode uses five rounds of ammunition per shot and launches a powerful bolt of electricity at the target.